Time For Letting Go
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: A songfic to "Time for Letting go" by Billy Ray Cyrus. This story tells of Lucky and Elizabeth's broken relationship and how they both have to admit deep down that it's time for letting go.


_I've been holding back words and waiting for time_

_There's a lesson here somewhere I know it's mine_

_And though I'll remember the promise we made_

_Promises don't justify feeling this way anymore_

Lucky Spencer collapsed his head into his hands. What could he do? Elizabeth had broken his heart, but he had sworn he forgave her. Why would he do this? Because Elizabeth was in Shadybrook and he thought it would help her to hear what she wants to hear. He was struggling with the words he needed to say, choking on them, and he knew something needs to be done. He thought back to the promises they made each other, promises Elizabeth had broken. Though he wanted to keep his own promises, he couldn't suffer like this forever.

_It's time for letting go_

_We can't hide what we both know_

_But ooh the hurtin' grows_

_Every time I think it's over_

He knew it was time to let go. They can't hide it; somewhere down deep, Elizabeth must know, too, that it's over. Lucky was tired of hurting because of that woman and needed to move on. Every time they make up and get back together, they break up again, and each time, it the hurt grows.

_You've been keeping all your secrets inside_

_I know the truth now baby you don't have to hide no no no_

_But my mind wanders to the very first day_

_What a shame things had to turn out this way_

Elizabeth had kept secrets, lied, and even slept with Lucky's bother. But he knew now, and once it was out in the open, though Lucky was furious, he reasoned if Elizabeth had a heart, it did feel better to get it out there. Lucky's thoughts drifted to that night where Elizabeth was raped and he came to her rescue. If only he could have stayed her hero. Lucky sighed, thinking, _why did this have to happen?_

_Now I know it's time for letting go_

_We can't hide what we both know_

_But ooh the hurtin' grows_

_Every time I think it's over_

Elizabeth cradled her head in her hands. Deep down inside, she knew Lucky hadn't really forgiven her, and why should he after what she had done? She knew it was time to say goodbye, but she didn't think she could do it. Every time in the past that they had tried, it hurt so badly she could hardly breathe.

_No words could bring back your affection_

_No lies could keep me holding on_

_Holding on and holding on_

Elizabeth knew nothing she said could fix this. Nothing could make Lucky love her again. Even though he claimed he had forgiven her, she knew it was a lie, and a lie can't keep her holding on forever, even though she desperately wanted to.

_Now i know that it's time for letting go_

_We can't hide what we both know_

_But ooh the hurtin' grows_

_Every time i think it's over_

Elizabeth looked out the window, which was glazed with cool air. She drew a heart on it and wrote L.S. and E.W. inside it. Elsewhere, Lucky glanced out his icy window and drew a heart, as well. He wrote E.W. and L.S. inside it, but a moment later, he wiped it away. It was, he had already decided, time for letting go.

_It's time to realize_

_That we're both just living lies_

_And way down deep inside_

_The time is telling me it's time for letting go_

Lucky and Elizabeth both had to know deep down inside that anything except a clean split was living a lie, something they could not do. All the signs pointed to it, and Lucky at least was aware it was time for letting go.

_Let it go_

_I keep telling myself over and over_

_Let it go_

_But my love's still strong_

Elizabeth told herself to get over him. He was only her love for most of her life during and since high school. She knew it would be healthier to let it go, but she loved him so much it hurt, and she broke down into sobs.

_I just can't keep holding on_

_Holding on and holding on_

_I know_

_It's time for letting go_

_Time for letting go_

_Go go_

_Time for letting go_

Lucky felt heartbreak before, but this was the worst he had ever felt because it was combined with betrayal. He just couldn't keep holding on and holding on, waiting for Elizabeth to straighten out. It as time for letting go. Thinking of all the memories they had shared, Lucky let out a single sob, then, wiping the tear or two away, got up and walked away from the window where he had been sitting. The window remained with the leftovers of his and Elizabeth's initials that he had neglected to remove, but the heart was completely gone. All that remained were their initials, no longer connected by the heart, on opposite sides of the window.

**A/N: My first GH fan fiction! It was a lot of fun because I combined two of my favorite things; General Hospital and Billy Ray Cyrus! R&R please!**


End file.
